Better than me
by sas.90
Summary: Booth finally tells his partner something that could be emotionally humiliating.


Notes; Alternate ending to the Boy in the Timecapsule. Yeah, that's all you need to know:)

Disclaimer: Kinda obvious that I don't own Bones

* * *

**Better than me.**

''Alright, so here's the thing, Bones. Remember when Sweets told me to tell you something embarassing? I've got the perfect thing.'' Seeley Booth offered his partner who was sitting on the other side of the table a slight smirk as she looked up from her salad. Her eyebrow raised slightly. She swallowed her food before responding, her interest not even the slightest bit piqued.

Usually when Booth said he had something embarassing to tell her it was a situation in which he was the hero or got the girl. He really was 'that guy' when he went to college, the kind of guy that only dated cheerleaders and teased the so called nerds.

''What now, Booth? If it's another story about you ending up naked in the park, then I'm not interested. Dr. Sweets told you to tell me an emotionally humiliating episode from your youth, not a story about sexual prowess or one in which you became the hero.'' She told him as she ate some more of her dinner. Booth visably rolled his eyes and leaned towards her across the Diner's small table, his elbows resting on the hard wood.

''It's emotionally humiliating alright? It's just not from my youth.'' He picked up a fry from his plate and popped into his mouth watching his partner thoughtfully as she finished her salad and wiped her mouth with one of the napkins that were lying next to her plate. She fumbled it into a tiny ball before placing it on her now empty plate and looking him in the eyes, her chin resting on the back of her hand.

''I'm listening.'' The special agent could feel his heart miss a beat. He hadn't expected her to actually want to listen after all those crap humiliation stories he'd told her. Suddenly he felt a lot more nervous than when he'd thought of this plan.

He wasn't sure whether she'd understand or she'd hate him forever for admitting this. He was guessing the last one, but hoping for the first. If it was the last one he'd just have to try and make it up to her and give her some room. Then maybe, maybe she'd forgive him. He took a deep breath and looked into his partner's eyes, the knuckles of his hand turning white as he held onto his other fist tightly.

''Alright, you ready?'' He gave her a small smile and she nodded her head in response, not bothering to speak. Booth swallowed hard and opened his mouth several times before finally admitting.

''I love you.'' The words were out and he was watching the woman sitting opposite him intensely, waiting for her reaction. When she didn't say anything after two minutes he could feel all hope sink into his shoes, and not to mention, his pink socks.

''Bones, say something.'' He touched her forearm with his hand and she pulled her arms away quickly as if she'd been stung by a bee.

''Booth, I – what do you want me to say? How..'' She looked at him her eyes round and blue with surprise and confusion. It could've been the most adorable thing he'd even seen, if this situation wasn't as uncomfortable.

''Okay, maybe I should go.'' He slid towards the end of the booth and got to his feet, his hand ducking into his back pocket and taking out his wallet. He took some dollarbills out of it and threw them onto the table before collecting his suit jacket and his tie.

''I'll see you tomorrow okay?'' He offered her a tiny hint of his charm smile and made his way out of _their_ Diner. Leaving her to stare after him, lost and confused.

Booth sighed as he walked towards his black SUV, his hands stuck into his pockets. He'd pretty much blown that chance. Then again, what did he expect? Her to tell him she loved him too and that she'd kiss him? Just like that? That didn't sound like a very Bones-y thing to do. Not at all. The car beeped when he unlocked it automatically and he opened the door to the passenger seat, uncerimonously throwing his tie and jacket onto the seat.

When Booth closed the door and rounded the car he heard the clicking of a pair of heels clicking across the pavement and quickly getting closer and he looked up as he opened the door to the driver's seat. Bones was running towards him, her hair whipping across her face in the wind and her cheeks pink from the cold. Booth licked his lips nervously and waited for her to catch up on him. She was out of breath.

''Hey – '' She took a deep breath and Booth couldn't help but smile, feeling a little better.

''Hi.''

''Think you could drive me home?'' She flashed him an ear-to-ear smile and Booth felt his heart leap with happiness and swell with love.

''Yeah, get in, Bones.'' As the couple got into the car and buckled their seatbelts, Booth glanced at his partner and she glanced back a smile still evident on her delicate features.

''That was pretty humiliating.'' She told him and Booth grinned, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car.

''I told you.''

If possible he loved his partner now even more than before.


End file.
